This invention relates to thorn tweezers for removing thorns, splinters or the like from the fingers, legs or other parts of the body.
Heretofore, a needle and a tweezer have been used separately for removing thorns and splinters from the hands, legs or other parts of the body. Since the needle is very slender and also since the tweezer is also very small, such articles are difficult to locate when they are needed quickly. Frequently these small articles are stored in locations with other items and because of their small size, it is difficult to locate them amongst the various other larger items. Accordingly, when it is desired to locate a needle or tweezers in a hurry to remove a splinter or thorn, they are not always readily available nor can they be found quickly as may be desired. As a result, it might not be possible to remove a thorn or splinter quickly which could result in inflammation of the flesh which in turn may cause or result in serious injury.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of known prior art arrangements and to avoid the aforementioned inconveniences by providing tweezers on which a needle is slidably mounted. The needle is slidable to a retracted position in which the needle is safely retained between the shanks of the tweezer. When it is desired to use the needle, the latter may be slid into an extended or operative position wherein the needle extends beyond the tweezer where it may be used to facilitate dislodging and loosening the thorn or splinter from the flesh. Once the thorn or splinter has been dislodged or exposed, the tweezer may be readily utilized to remove the thorn or splinter.
Other features which are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described in relationship to specific embodiments, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.